1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling a search controller, and more particularly, to a method and system for controlling a search controller, which can be attached to a File Open dialog box and retrieve a file, when a top level window corresponds to the File Open dialog box in a local computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to developments in the Internet, web search services become more popular so as to effectively manage great amounts of data on the Internet. The web search services automatically trace a hypertext structure of a web by using a web robot, recursively retrieve reference documents, and index the retrieved referenced documents. A user may access a search service site via the Internet, input a keyword, and retrieve the user's desired information, such as a web document, and the like, from an index database.
As storage space of a personal computer (PC), such as a desktop and a notebook, is increased, a great number of files containing documents, pictures, mails, messenger dialogs, moving pictures, music, and the like, can be stored in the storage space of the desktop or the notebook. Accordingly, in addition to web searching, a necessity of local computer searching for data in the desktop or the notebook has been an important issue.
As an example, when a user of a desktop writes the user's impression about a movie entitled “Island” using a word processor, and retrieves the impression about the movie “Island”, which is stored in the desktop, a few years later, the user must accurately remember a directory where a corresponding file is stored, and/or a file name. However, it is often difficult for the user to remember every directory and file name of various documents.
Accordingly, when the user does not accurately remember the directory where the file is stored, but knows a character string included in the file name or a file content, the user may retrieve the user's desired file by using a find-file function of an operating system (OS). However, since the find-file function of the OS searches information in the user's computer in real-time, retrieving a file may take a significant amount of time. Also, as the capacity of the storage space is increased in the computer, such as a hard disk, the above-described disadvantage is also aggravated.
To solve the disadvantage, a “desktop search” service has been introduced. The “desktop search” service searches information stored in a user computer associated with a keyword when a user inputs the keyword via a deskbar, a toolbar, or a web browser window. The desktop search enables the user to easily retrieve the user's desired information in the user computer, and also alleviates the user's inconveniences which may be caused when manually arranging files, emails, favorite lists, and the like.
However, a conventional “desktop search” service modifies a network system file of an OS, such as a socket Dynamic Link Library (DLL), intercepts a desktop search command from a web browser, and generates a desktop search result, and then, transmits the generated desktop search result to the web browser via the modified network system file.
Accordingly, when a particular file, such as a “winsock.dll” file, is corrected by the OS or other applications, or when another DLL file associated with the particular file, such as the “winsock.dll” file, is modified, and in this state, the user accesses a particular website, an error such as a corrupted screen may occur and an operation may become very unstable. Generally, the OS or the application program is frequently updated. Also, whenever the update is performed, the socket DLL and a system DLL may be changed. Here, the system DLL has a dependent feature with the socket DLL or the socket DLL depends on the system DLL. Accordingly, in the conventional “desktop search” service, an error may occur due to updating of the OS or other applications at any time.
Accordingly, a local computer search method and system which stably operates by using HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP), the same method as used by general web search services is required.
Also, when a conventional local computer system performs a File Open function via an application program, the conventional local computer system may not detect a location of a file that a user desires to open in a File Open menu. In this case, the conventional local computer must execute another file search program to retrieve the file.
Accordingly, a method and system for controlling a search controller, which can quickly retrieve a file in interoperation with a File Open menu to quickly perform a File Open function of an application program is required.